This invention relates to a counting and bandsealing apparatus for paper sheets such as banknotes and, more particularly, to a clamp device for the bundles of paper sheets whose number has been counted.
So far, various transport systems for use with counting and bandsealing apparatus for paper sheets are known in the art. Typical of these are a system in which the paper sheets whose number has been counted are stacked in a stacker unit and transferred to a transfer belt whereby they are further conveyed to the bandsealing section; a system in which the banknotes whose number has been counted are stacked at a stacker and transferred to the bandsealing section as they are clamped between an upper endless belt and a lower endless belt; and a system in which the banknotes whose number has been counted are stacked at a stacker that is opened laterally in the banknote delivery direction and are introduced by a pusher into the bandsealing section. In all of these systems, the banknotes are unstable while being transported and the stack tends to become disordered when introduced into the bandsealing section, thus causing great inconvenience in the transport and bandsealing operations.